


Ecstasy - Sequel

by TakayashiHaru



Series: Ecstasy [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Personal Growth, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakayashiHaru/pseuds/TakayashiHaru





	Ecstasy - Sequel

Sebastian breathed, his breath racing through his veins unnaturally. His crimson eyes, unfeeling, gazed at the young man under his body. A blink. Two blinks. Then a grin. The butler simply laughed, his face twisting into an expression of mischief. His hands slid from the bed to the delicate skin of his master. Fingers crawling all over Ciel's thigh, running upwards to his lower half where only his dress shirt resided.

 _Does it always have to be this way?_ The sudden thought crossed his mind, bringing his actions to a halt.  _No... For the young master, this shouldn't be the solution. Ah... I shouldn't relive young master's past._

Sensing Sebastian's hesitation, Ciel furrowed his brows with a clean frown. The young man withdrew his hands from the other, and the butler stood on his feet in an instant as he adjusted his wrinkled attire. Sebastian adverted his gaze, but his lips curled into a soft smile. "The young master must be tired, am I right?" He chuckled, inching towards the sheets as he pulled them away for Ciel to slip in. "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, I suggest you get a good night's rest, my lord. I'll bring the tea tray back to the kitchen."

The navy-haired man scowled, crossing his arms as he kept listening to his servant speak. His cold gaze never left his butler, who was arranging the cups on the metal tray in slight movements. His lips parted slowly, having an intake of breath before he spoke. "Come here, Sebastian."

The butler jolted with his words suddenly interrupted, knitting his brows in concern. "Young master...?"

"Just come here. Please."

Sebastian, immediately resuming back to his normal self, stepped towards the bed slowly but with haste. His gloved hand grazed his tailcoat as he brought it to his chest. "Is something the matter, young master?"

The servant only gazed a flash of monochromatic colors under the candlelight before his body was pulled towards the mattress, a sturdy hand clasped on his arm. Before he realized, a soft feeling pressed onto his lips while he stumbled on the foot of the bed, his body giving in as he fell atop the sheets. It was a kiss, but it was a little deeper. Ciel's tongue was soft and hot, twisting against his. Nothing passed his head as the temptation surged through him. The room was soon filled with loud gasps and moans and they continued to lock their lips, slippery noises escaping the small gaps of their lips. He grabs his servant at the waist, scooting him over to the top of the bed before he pushes him further down. Blazing red eyes blink up at him, eyebrows much softer, inky black hair spreading out on the wrinkled pillow. As they pulled apart, a line of saliva connecting them, Ciel touches the side of Sebastian's face with his calloused fingers, the roughness of his fingers sliding against the smooth skin of the demon.

"Just so you know," Ciel whispered, panting in between his breaths. "I don't kiss anyone without a reason. I was sure my intentions were clear before, demon." He leans in to give him another long kiss.

The servant was sure it was his first, although he considered how good he was at turning him on in an instant. Sebastian drapes on hand around Ciel's nape, fingers tracing his hairline and tugged him closer. The younger sensed the violent pull, and immediately moaned in pleasure. His tongue danced in the older's mouth, a painful pressure making his rock his hips slightly. Finally, they pulled apart to catch their breaths, eyes gentle as they gazed at each other.

Ciel smiles and pushes his small hands in between them, stopping when he reaches the other's belt-line. As one hand undoes the belt, the other gently and simply strokes the heated bump that's pressed up against his servant's trousers. Sebastian eyes snap open, releasing his shock in a soft gasp.

"Young master, what're you doing?" he wonders out loud, biting the inside of his lip when the zipper begins to run over the taught bulge that's growing sensitive in his trousers.

"Just shut up and let me try something." Ciel retorted, though it hardly sounds harsh the way he's smiling up at Sebastian, fingers stroking meaningfully.

He blinks, twice. "What is it you want to 'try'...?"

"Just sit up for me, no further questions." They switch positions, Ciel slipping off the sheets of the bed to kneel between Sebastian's legs, giving him even more access to fondle his hard-on through his cotton undergarment. It's almost unbearable, the way his slender digits trace his outline curiously, just barely touching. He does this for a moment, Sebastian resisting the quivering urge to push his master's head away, before he finally moves to the elastic band, wriggling them down over his hipbones and to the floor. There was a feeling of pleasure before he notices the younger's expression.

It takes him off guard when Ciel sinks down and takes his member into his hand. He holds it for a second of two, silent and Sebastian opens an eye and glances up at him. Brows furrowed, lips poked out. Then without warning, Ciel brings his lips to the crown, giving it a long sweet kiss that nearly sucks the breath from Sebastian lungs.

Sebastian jerks slightly. "Ah! Young master...!"

This seems to encourage him. He smiles. Sebastian's matter still flush against his mouth, and goes a little bit further. He pressed the tip past the seam of his lips, cradling it against his velvet tongue. It's hotter than Sebastian could have ever imagined and all he can feel is smoldering heat lapping at his sweet slicked skin.

Ciel pulls away. "You seem excited from this, aren't you?" he asks. His flush is high on his cheeks, pretty pale skin looking bright pink. "Perverted demon."

Sebastian huffs, smirking instantly. Indeed, it was arousing no matter how you look at it. He wasn't expecting it, but it felt good. Really good. He leans down, taking Ciel's chin into his hand and gives him a kiss. He strokes his cheek, a threatening smile tugged on his lips. "Watch what you're saying, young master." he chuckles. "I'd direct those words to the person before me right now. You're the one who initiated, yes?"

Ciel's expression softens, new-found confidence sparking behind his eyes. He takes Sebastian into his hand again, earning another pleased chuckled, before he dips down. It's all that heat all over again, licking trails up towards his groin as Ciel pushes further and further into his mouth. Sebastian's head lolls forward, watching as his fingers drift into his inky hair. "I can't believe this..." he laughs.

He gets halfway in before Ciel pulls back. "Mnnh, Sebastian," he murmurs against him, hot breath mingling with the freshly cooling saliva coating him. Ciel goes back again, pushing him in a little deeper. He makes a sweet little noise, one that makes Sebastian grunt in a midst of pleasure and shock and pure adoration. But Ciel's eyes suddenly widen and he moves away, coughing.

A soothing hand moves through Ciel's hair, fingers touching the exposed nape of his neck as Sebastian lets out a little chuckle. "Take your time," he says. " _Young master."_

Ciel nods, though his position is a little bruised. He doesn't start off that deep again. He take it in slowly, almost excruciatingly so, and giving him a good slurping pumps before he pulls away again, just barely getting to the hilt. Frustrated, he starts again, eyes slipping shut as he works the cock in and out of his mouth, lost in the bobbing movement a few times.

"Ah, young master," Sebastian grunts. he leans his back slightly, letting his fingers slip through Ciel's hair. His hips threaten to buck into that temptingly warm heat. He practically has to sink his hips back down into the mattress himself, focus his attention on his master. The neon glow of the candles, the soft salivary sounds of his pre-cum in the background, the even louder sound of Ciel's swallowing around him, practically sucking the creamy fluid from his tip.

Each time he stops, he lets the cock pop wetly from his lips before taking it back in again. Sebastian is mesmerized, resisting the urge to knot his hands into Ciel's hair as he messages his scalp. This time though, as he pulls away, the demon feels himself brush against Ciel's skin. He glances down at his master and grins.

There's pre-cum smeared over his cheek and a string of saliva still connecting Ciel's lips to Sebastian engorged tip.

"My, my," Sebastian laughs. "Your face is getting all dirty because you pull away so often." He ruffles his master's soft hair, ignoring how Ciel would brush him off before.

Instead, Ciel just pouts. "But," he starts, voice syrupy with lust, "It tastes horrible."

Sebastian sighs with a smile. "Then why did you do it in the first place? Come here, I'll clean you up," he says, motioning Ciel into his lap. He wipes the translucent liquid off with the back of his hand, enjoying the petulant way Ciel's nose scrunches. Sebastian smiles and can't help but give that nose a kiss. Just for extras, he kisses Ciel's lips too.

"Isn't it bitter? Do you still want something sweet before bed?" he asks, voice low, a murmur.

Ciel nods. "But first," he says, "Why don't I satisfy you're desires, for a change?"

=========================================================

It takes a moment, Ciel lathering himself gingerly with the lubricant. Sure, he probably looks strange prodding to slick his insides with as little friction as possible, but his body is already threatening to betray him. Perhaps this is some kind of selfish punishment for making Sebastian wait this long in the first place.

Sebastian's eyes gazes at Ciel, watching his every movement as his opening hovers above his penis, his swollen tip teasing the hole. Although it would clearly be a sign to anger his master, Ciel simply moaned at the feeling of foreign skin against him. 

 _What's gotten into him, today?_  Sebastian wonders, keeping his mind off the temptation to just slam the younger down on him.

Ciel seems to feel the tension. He grabs Sebastian's free hand and kisses each of his knuckles. As if it were a symbol of passage, his ticket to move forward. He smiled, giving his sweet butler a little nod. And with that, he pushes himself down onto the older.

It's the sweet compression that gets him the most, the feeling of Ciel's body starting to open up and take him in, one centimeter at a time. He looks up.

Ciel starts to move his hips, teasing his butler as their skin touch; sticky and wet. The younger individual rides on his cock deliberately in pleasure, moaning so often that it would've driven the demon into excitement.

"Ah, Sebastian...!" he moans, pressing his palms on Sebastian's chest, feeling up his stomach. "It feels, ah, it feels good... Ngh..."

Sebastian studies him for a moment, his flushed face, begging eyes. When was he ever this seductive?

The demon butler smirks, licking his lips with the effect of Ciel's voice on him. Adjusting his back on the bed frame, he raises his one hand tightens around  the other's neck, the other pounding his hips on his hard-on. He positions his hand around the hand-prints on Ciel's neck, considering his offer of 'erasing' everything from that night.

In reaction, Ciel cries out louder than before. Countless moans escape his mouth as he head lolled backwards, clutching locks of his glossy hair. "Ah, fuck... Fuck!" he groans, sinking in pleasure and pain in suffocation. "Grip harder, Sebastian... tighter!"

The demon winces, grounding his teeth as they bare. He clasps his grip tighter and tighter around Ciel's neck, cautiously not to bleed him with his nails. But gods above - What's with him today?

Ciel's hand slides down to his own member, pumping it quickly as a signal that he was about to blow it. His leaking pre-cum making things much more slick as the noise of slippery pre-cum fill the wide bedroom. His hips move quicker, his own cock beginning to tremor as his wall clamp down on the big matter of his butler.

Sebastian sinks comfortably into Ciel's warm insides and searing heat begins to pulse down his length. Ciel can't even form sentences anymore just a mix of heated grunts, moans, and haphazard words strewn in between. "Ah, you're tightening around me, young master."

He continued to pump the over stimulated cock in his hand in jerking motions, following the rise and fall of his whimpers as he continues to ride out his orgasm. "S-Shut up...! Ah, ah... S-" His riding goes uneven as Sebastian tightens his grip around his neck painfully, yet with immense pleasure. He chokes, but doesn't care, and musters all his breath to speak. "S... Say my name, please. Ah.. mnnh, ack...!!"

Sebastian's breath quickens, and he releases his hand from the other's neck, causing Ciel to cough at the sudden release. His voice goes husky, engulfed in pleasure. "Ciel... Ciel..! It feels amazing inside you." Instantly, he pounds inside much more quicker.

With one last deep snap of the hips, Ciel's moaning getting louder and louder with the slippery sound of pre-cum, he pushes his hands against the demon's cock as he takes it in entirely. The demon flinches and releases inside him, a load escaping the younger's opening and spilling on the bed sheets.

=========================================================

"Sebastian," Ciel finally says at last, once his breathing has slowed. He reached his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, pulling the man down for a kiss. The demon stays there for a while, enjoying his master's lovely lips while he is still inside him.

"Are you alright, young master?" he asks in between kisses, chuckling ever so often. He moves slightly is and is suddenly very aware of the sticky fluid that's still dripping down Ciel's backside. He pulls away, swiping a finger through it and knits his eyebrows. "Oh my, it's dirty." he says, smiling despite the fact it was his doing. "I'll clean you up."

Ciel's face is still pink with exertion. He smacks the other's hand away, without much strength left in him. "I'll clean it myself later, I... like it that way." The rosy hue on his cheeks darkens while he pouts.

"Hmm? What do you like - the sex, or the finale, perhaps?" Sebastian smirks.

Ciel's eyes go wide. "Don't say it like that! Shut it, okay."

"Why? What's wrong with admitting that you like getting a little dirty?" Sebastian raises and insinuating eyebrow and Ciel gasps, pulling himself out of the other, lazily burying himself in the sheets. "Oh, is the young master shy now?" He chuckles and gently reaches up to stroke the younger's wisps of hair. Ciel doesn't brush off the action, but simply groans in defeat on the bed sheets. He turns his head to his butler, gentle eyes gazing into the other's in surprise. Sebastian couldn't help but touch, his cheeks, still moist with sweat.

_Maybe this side of young master doesn't seem so bad._

He lingers there, still not cleaning up his mess. Instead, he gives Ciel a kiss. Just a slight peck, right on the nose. Ciel scowled, reached up, and kissed him too (In revenge). Another peck. This time, on the lips.

Sebastian blinked, and Ciel smiled. For the first time, he smiled wholeheartedly.

Their relationship was sure to change. From master and butler, to something much,  _much_ , more. But it didn't have to be immediate. There was no need to rush things. They had plenty of time.


End file.
